Another All Spark Story Characters
by Latina shewolf
Summary: These characters, will play a part in my other story idea "Another All Spark Story" I would not be putting aside A Rose Caught in Thorns. But please take into consideration I won't be accepting OC's in this story only in  A Rose Caught in Thorns.
1. Chapter 1

For anyone wondering about these characters, they are different sort of characters that will play a part in my other story idea "Another All Spark Story" I would not be putting aside A Rose Caught in Thorns don't worry about that. But please take into consideration I won't be accepting OC's in this story only in A Rose Caught in Thorns.

This story is basically the same idea with the Transformers movie with a few changes. There are no female Autobots whatsoever. Instead the Autobots that are on earth are: Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz (he doesn't die people feel free to cheer), Bumblebee (Still Sam's guardian), Jolt, Prowl, Wheeljack, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They have all once had a femme but because of the war they were lost in battle. But there is another force watching over the Autobots that has sacrificed so much and gained little in return. The Autobots are given the chance to love again. But the problem is that certain females are chosen ones to fufill a prophecy. Without doing so may mean the end to humanity.

The chosen ones have many tests and obstacles will have to be overcome. Pains and sufferings they have to endure. They have to find their true trait or else it will be the doom to all.

The story will take place after ROTF. Sam (a teacher) is married to Mikeala and has a family. Lennox and Epps are still in the military. But there are some changes. No one knows that the government has even a more secret project that is kept hushed around everyone including the Autobots.

I will start on the story whenever I can.


	2. Rosalie S Collins

**My Transformer OC**

Name: Rosalie Serena Collins

Nickname: Rose, Rosie, Rosie-Posie, Phoenix, The Dancer (Odette)

Call Name: Acantha or Odette

Birthdate: June 7

Siblings: Four younger siblings. Three sisters and a brother. The names in birth order are: Michelle, Francis, Patricia and Vanessa

Age: 17

Languages: German, Spanish, Italian and English

Hair: Aurburn

Eyes: Hazel Brown

Height: 5'10

Past jobs: Cleaner-dance studio, houses, offices, dance instructor, Italian/Spanish/German tutor, babysitter, waitress, cashier, delivery girl, paper girl, phone marketer,

Relationship: Never been in a relationship.

Personality: Always puts anybody else before herself. She will always remain calm within the situation and constantly hold control. She has high intelligence and the capacity to always find the way out of a situation that shows itself to be complicated. She is already ahead of her grade and would have already graduated if she never had to hide the family secret. She is always soft spoken that sounds musical. Her voice will always indicate warmth, kindness but yet holds authority. She has a beautiful figure but it is indeed covered with scars for defending her siblings and mother. She never would ask for clothes or buy clothes for herself instead buy clothes for her siblings. She would instead wear more male-like clothes. Always skeptic about relationships and would always watch out for others. A brilliant computer hacker, who has indeed hacked into the school system so all her friends would have identical school schedules. Because of the rough life she has lived through, she would always carry around a pocket knife where ever she goes.

Father: Daimon Vega

Mother: Selena Collins

Other Family: Members on mother side abandon Selena when she left with Daimon

Cousins: See 'Other Family'

Family Ranking: Poor family.

Friends: Brought Sara, Violet, Annabelle, Angela, Clarissa, Maria, Trinity, Madeline and Lillian to her group.

Enjoys: Reading books, especially the classics, not to mention country music.

In the group, described as: The mother and leader that held everyone together.

Favorite Transformer character: Optimus Prime

Favorite Outfit: Blue Jeans with red flames at the bottom. Red belt tied around her waist. Red shirt with blue jacket. Mask is blue with red flames.

Song: Because Of You Kelly Clarkson

Family Status: Father is controlling as well as abusive. Mother spends long tiring hours working. Rosalie spends almost all free time working and taking care of her siblings and school work at the same time but her friends would always find a way to help.

Talent: The Dancer

Trait: Love


	3. WARNING!

I wish I could say I am just updating but unfortunately SOPA is making an appearance and if we don't do anything then no one would be able to read, write fanfiction or create fan art anymore. Other fanfiction writers has sent me links to sign for petitions to put a stop to SOPA

The first petition says:

Stop SOPA 2014.

**Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.**

The second petition says:

Stop SOPA-like policies in the Trans-Pacific Partnership, Notice and Staydown efforts, and other policies

**SOPA may have been stopped, but large companies with many copyrights are trying to re-institute portions of it under other names and policies. This attempt to limit protected speech in the name of copyright is unacceptable, and must be resisted.**

**Secret negotiations to include SOPA provisions in the Trans-Pacific Partnership, lead by a former SOPA lobbyist, draconic Notice and Staydown measures that would hold small websites accountable to electronically police media with software they can't afford, and private agreements that could be used to bully small companies into excluding protected content are all being proposed now by Big Media.**

**We encourage the administration to oppose any measures that would deny alleged copyright infringers due process and protect original content!**

I have both links to the petitions on the top of my profile. Guys, sign them. Please don't let SOPA win. Sign the petitions, the more the better. Spread the word; don't let SOPA take away what we love.

I don't want this to be the last thing I post.

~Latina Shewolf


End file.
